inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilary Flail
Hilary Flail (ヒラリ・フレイル) is a member of Sazanaara Eleven and a member of Shitennou. Profile *"One of the members of Shitennou from Faram Obius. It is said that she has the ability to manipulate water at will." Appearance Hilary has celeste eyes and pointy ears that resemble an elf's. She is of standard height and has a pale skin tone. She wears baby blue eyeshadow and lipstick, and a white/black eyepatch which covers her left eye. She has a powder blue hair in ponytail which swayed to her right, with two more shorter strands that are also tinted amethyst. She also has two amethyst bangs on both sides of her face, with a twisted lock of hair sticking out from atop her head. Personality She has a very strong confidence in herself, shown that she was certain she could crush Earth Eleven. Plot She was first seen in the end of episode 20, along with the other members of Shitennou. She made an official debut in episode 25, requesting the team captain of Sazanaara Eleven, Powai Pichori, to share news about Matatagi Hayato with her. However, Powai saw her mind and said that she came to say high-sounding words again, resulting in Hilary wrapping her hair around Powai and absorbed her life force. In episode 26, she was put on the the bench during the first half, as Sazanaara Eleven was sure that they could win with the ability of seeing minds. However, when the strategy failed, Hilary absorbed Sarama Salasa 's life force and joined the second half of the match. In episode 27, Hilary joined the second half. She told the team to use their mind-seeing ability to the full extent, resulting in Earth Eleven having a hard time to connect their passes. She used Jack Knife twice to pass Kusaka Ryuuji. She was also confused when Earth Eleven started playing randomly, and her ball got stolen by Minaho's Soul, Fukurou. After the match ended with the Earth team winning, she left the field, frustrated. In episode 36, she made a minor appearance along with her teammates of Faram Dite. Although she admitted that Tsurugi was the captain of their team because of Lalaya's order, she expressed her pique of Tsurugi being the captain. Tsurugi, in reponse, told her that no one could complain about it. Later, she learnt about Ixal and Ozrock's scheme along with her teammates. In episode 37, she and her teammates listened to a brief speech made by Lalaya and commented that she thought Lalaya was still a child. During the match, she received a pass from Rodan and used Jack Knife to dribble past Sakura. After receiving a pass from Barga Zachs, she unleashed her Soul Phoenikias and dribbled past Manabe. Her life energy produced from using Phoenikias also filled the third level of the life energy gauge. Recruitment In order to recruit Hilary, you will have to defeat Ixal Fleet first. Also, you'll need: *'Kizuna Coin': 2 Gold (金2) *'Item': World's Azur Encyclopedia (世界のアズル大百科, Randomly dropped by Aqua Hermit at Roglos Gordon's right Taisen Route) *'Item': Lalaya's Handmade Medal (ララヤ様の手作り勲章, Randomly dropped by Star Sisters at Roglos Gordon's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Dirty Graffiti (汚いラクガキの写真, Taken at Faram Obius's alley street (ファラム・オービアス／うらぶれた路地)) *'Topic': Expert Technique (名人技の話題, Obtained at Sandorius' large desert in the north (サンドリアス／北の大砂漠)) After that, she can be recruited, equipped along with her Soul Phoenikias. Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'OF Jack Knife' |-|Game= *'OF Jack Knife' *'SK Dribble Plus 30' *'SH God Wind' *'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' Soul Anime *'SOUL Phoenikias' Game *'SOUL Phoenikias' Game Exclusive Teams *'Galaxy Rivals' Trivia *She is the only female in Shitennou. *She seems to be unable to use her hair to drain life force, or at least she doesn't use it in the game. **After the soccer battle with Earth Eleven, Powai argued over whether letting her to join Sazanaara Eleven or not, and Hilary used Jack Knife on her. **Before the second-half against Earth Eleven begins, Hilary used her own dark, spiked "azur" to hurt Sarama Salasa mentally and took her place. *In the game, Hilary used Phoenikias as she was enraged by Matatagi as he called her "granny" and he joked on how she would develop wrinkles if she kept straining herself. **However, it didn't occur in the anime. She unleashed Phoenikias during the match between Earth Eleven and Faram Dite instead. Category:Sazanaara Eleven Category:Shitennou Category:Faram Obius Category:Faram Dite Category:Aliens Category:Soul users Category:Galaxy Eleven